Quirks
by Deaf Angel
Summary: A few months after the alien invasion, Tony has discovered that everyone has their quirks. Even his teammates. Pretty much pure fluff, just because I can! :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Avengers, as sad as that may be. I just play with them from time to time :)**  
*LineBreak!*  
In the months after the alien invasion, everyone had, eventually, moved into the tower. Bruce had moved in directly after the attack, as Tony refused to let one of the very few people he could hold a scientific conversation with leave the country for some distant, war ridden, place. Not to mention SHIELD wanted to keep the Hulk close in case another invasion happened. Steve had moved in when some sort of mold had developed in his home and Tony had offered to let him stay while they fumigated the Captain's house. In the end, Steve had enjoyed his stay at the tower, despite his annoyance at Tony's sarcasm and seeming lack of ability to take anything seriously, and had decided to stay at the tower permanently. Thor had also decided to take up residence in the tower, claiming Asgard had become dull compared to Earth. SHIELD had fully approved the demigod's decision, as the techs had been dreading coming up with a way to contact him in the event that they needed his assistance.

Clint and Natasha weren't permanent residents, but whenever they weren't off on a mission, they could be found at the tower. At first, Clint had pretty much stayed away from the team, unless there was an emergency or one of the mandatory team dinners that Tony often held. Of course, Natasha had been the one to convince him to stop shutting everyone out and once you got to know him, Clint was really a funny guy. He loved playing pranks on everyone, and Tony had quickly learned to seal the air vents unless he wanted Clint to drop into his lab every five minutes because the supper spy was bored.

Tony had also quickly learned that everyone had their little quirks. Bruce was a complete bookworm, loving pretty much any book he could get his hands on, his latest favorite being a children's book series, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and the sequel series, the Heroes of Olympus. After finishing the Mark of Athena, he had almost Hulked out, then refused to talk to anyone for three days. Tony had somehow managed to get him a lunch date with the author, Rick Riordan.

Steve religiously read the comics every morning, and had a thing for bird watching, going out almost every week to just watch the birds. Tony liked to tease him about this, asking if Steve would like him to set up a camera so he could watch Clint all day. Even though he teased him, Tony had gotten the Captain a book full of birds, and a pair of binoculars.

Clint had tried to hide his love for crime shows on TV, but after Tony caught him watching NCIS, he had become more open about it. From this, Tony had learned that Clint "shipped" Tiva, Caskett, and Shules, and teased him for this mercilessly, but when Clint's birthday rolled around, Tony got him the complete collection of every single episode of NCIS that had ever aired, and next year, the complete series of Psych was on its way.

Thor had a thing for Pillow-Pets, practically begging Tony to get him some after seeing a commercial for them. The demigod's personal favorite was the dragon, which was red with purple and yellow spots, but Tony had made sure that he had almost all of them. It was amazing that there was any room on his bed for him, as he insisted on sleeping with all of them.

So, when Tony found Natasha eating ice cream with a bright yellow, plastic baby spoon, he wasn't all that surprised. He just told her to make sure to put the ice cream back in the freezer when she was done, and walked to the store to buy her some nicer ones.  
*LineBreak!*  
**AN: So, I have no idea where this came from. Well, it may have come from eating ice cream with a baby spoon while reading fanfiction (don't blame me; it was the only spoon left). Oh, and I think I should give credit to the one who came up with the whole Thor liking Pillow-Pets thing. I was reading a ton of Avengers fanfics, and I came across one called **_**Savior**_**, by **_**Ms. Perception**_**, you guys should totally go read it, and in it, she had Thor completely adoring Pillow-Pets. Needless to say, I loved the idea.******

**Anyway, this is completely fiction. I have no idea if Steve likes bird watching, or if Clint loves crime shows, or if Bruce even likes reading. These things all just seemed to be stuff they would like to me. With the exception of Natasha liking baby spoons, I highly doubt that she does, she just seemed the most likely, out of all of them.******

**Well, thank you for reading, please review and tell me what you thought! If you liked it, let me know! If you didn't, let me know so I can do better next time! Adios!**


End file.
